


A Life at the Witch's Cottage

by AgentOfShip



Series: Witch!Jemma verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable Leo Fitz, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Autumn, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Magical Creature, Oblivious Jemma Simmons, Talking Animals, witch jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Jemma has been feeling a little weird and tired lately, not completely in control of her powers. And it takes the help of a talking cat and a ghost to finally come to the obvious conclusion.Written for AOS AU August for day 11: Magic.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Witch!Jemma verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875283
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	A Life at the Witch's Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley and don't forget to check out Zuza's gorgeous moodboard [here](https://2minutes2midnight.tumblr.com/post/626168666280624128/fitzsimmons-for-agentofship).

Jemma woke up to the feeling of floating around and panicked for a second before she realized she wasn't in fact levitating but it was just Fitz carrying her. Her powers had been acting up lately, sometimes so weak she couldn't light a candle and other times so strong she made the doors and windows slam closed when she just wanted to blow a candle. But levitating in her sleep would have certainly been new. 

"Fitz?" she mumbled sleepily, feeling so tired she had to fight to open her eyes and look at him. He was looking at her with the softest smile and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose when their eyes met.

"You fell asleep on the couch. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"What time is it?" 

"A little before ten I think," he replied with an amused smile. She was usually the one who had to wake him up when he fell asleep on the couch, fondly making fun of his light snoring. She had always been a night owl. Most witches were, if not by nature, because it was practical. Everything was calmer and quieter at night and thus better to focus on spells or even elemental magic. But recently, she'd been going to bed ridiculously early. And it wasn't only at night. If she listened to herself, she would take take five naps a day. 

"Ugh!" she groaned, letting her head fall against his chest. _This_ was really nice though. If it wasn't for her strange symptoms, she could get used to it. After having had a short experience of extra magical strength, Fitz had started working out a bit more, even more since he'd moved here six months ago, and it was showing. His chest and shoulders felt wonderfully solid and he didn't seem to have trouble carrying her at all. 

Finally, Fitz walked through the door to their bedroom and gently deposited her on the bed. The sheets had been pulled back already and Fitz just had to pull them back on top of her. Jemma sighed in contentment. It was all so warm and comfy she felt like she was sinking into the mattress. Fitz gently pulled her hair back from her face before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"Goodnight, my little witch," he said, but instead of walking around the bed to join her, he seemed to walk away and Jemma just had the time to reach for his hand before he was too far. 

"Where are you going?" she asked weakly and he chuckled as he sat next to her on the bed, gently swiping his thumb over her hand. Was he _trying_ to lull her to sleep? 

"I still have a few things to finish and I need to do the dishes, but I won't be long." 

"Oh no, that was my turn tonight! You don't have to do—" 

"I know I don't but I don't mind," Fitz cut her off. Jemma smiled before frowning again.

"I don't know why I'm so tired all the time. It doesn't make any sense."

Fitz shook his head.

"You've been working really hard recently."

"But still…"

"Or maybe it's just Autumn. I always get tired around this time of year." 

"I don't know…" She pouted and he cupped her face, rubbing his thumb on her cheek instead of her hand. Maybe he really was trying to lull her to sleep.

"Whatever it is, you should listen to your body. Isn't that what you always tell me?" 

"I don't like it when you use my advice against me." 

Fitz laughed. "I really am a horrible man, am I? Wanting my future wife to rest when she's tired."

Jemma squinted her eyes at him for a second before turning her head to kiss his palm. "The worst." She grinned. "But thank you, Fitz."

Fitz's face turned even softer as he bent forward to brush lips against hers before standing up.

"Meoow." Kira walked in, slipping between Fitz's legs before climbing on the bed and settling in the little nest formed by Jemma's stomach and her bent legs. 

"Look, Kira will even keep you company until I'm back." 

Jemma extended her hand to scratch Kira's head with a fond smile. She had been extra affectionate recently, always jumping on her lap whenever she was on the couch and sleeping on the bed unless she was kindly asked to leave her and Fitz alone. It probably had to do with the weather getting colder but it was still really cute. 

"Don't be too long though. I hate sleeping without you." 

"I won't." 

Kira let out something like a huff before digging deeper into the covers. Fitz walked away, turning off the light and closing the door behind him quietly. It was a good thing she'd changed into her pyjamas and brushed her teeth right after dinner because there was no way she could have gotten out of bed to do it now. Fitz was right. She should just sleep it off. If she didn't feel better in a few days, she'd just do a blood test. The summer hadn't been very sunny, she probably just had a vitamin D deficiency. With Kira purring soothingly against her stomach, Jemma was fast asleep within minutes.

* * *

"Oh this is just useless!" Jemma let out as she sat back on the ground, too frustrated to care about getting mud on her skirt. She had been craving that delicious pumpkin soup Fitz made for days now but the pumpkins weren't quite ripe yet. Her first attempt at quickening the process on the ones closest to being ripe had just made new sprouts come out, which was good, she supposed. At least they'd have more later. And her second attempt had made one of the pumpkins go from not quite ripe enough to rotting. She'd just have to be patient or go to the store to get one. 

It was all just really confusing. The change of season or lack of vitamins might explain her tiredness but being tired had never caused her powers to be so out of whack. If this kept going, she would have to reach out to other witches she knew to find an explanation. She was seriously starting to worry.

"This doesn't look good." 

Jemma huffed as she turned towards Kira. 

"Oh, you think?"

Kira ignored her sarcasm and climbed on her lap, rubbing her face against Jemma's nose before settling down. Jemma giggled as her whiskers tickled her face and then automatically started petting her with a soft sigh. There really was something soothing about running her hand over Kira's fur and feeling her purring so loudly against her stomach. 

"It's so frustrating. I don't know what's happening to me."

Kira looked up, eyes a little sleepy already. 

"You still haven't figured it out?" 

"What? And you have?" 

"Of course. It's only natural."

Jemma frowned. Why was she being so cryptic? Kira usually loved it when she knew something Jemma didn't.

"Then why haven't you told me already?"

"Because women usually like to learn that sort of thing on their own. I've seen it happen a few times before." 

"She's right, you know." Jemma startled at Annis' voice and turned around to find her sitting on the windowsill. It had been a while since Jemma had a visit from her ghost ancestor. It had to be a serious matter.

"So, it happened to you too?" Jemma asked.

"Just the one time, I usually made sure it wouldn't. I was unmarried you see," Annis said with a knowing smile.

Jemma groaned. 

"What's with all the mystery? Will you two just tell me already? Do I have some terrible illness? Oh wait do you mean--" 

"You're pregnant," Kira cut her off. 

"--I'm preg— No…I can't be, I've been on the pill and…" 

"Wasn't that what all that mating was about?" Kira asked, very unhelpfully.

"What? No, that's not why…"

"Oh right… the pleasure. Well you do sound quite happy every time you ban me from the bedroom." 

Jemma felt lightheaded. There were too many things turning around in her head to worry about her cat eavesdropping and being generally very inappropriate. Of course, she knew that no method of contraception was a hundred percent effective and that they had indeed been having a rather active sex life lately. Well they had always had to be honest, but even more since Fitz had proposed two months ago. It truly was a beautiful, romantic proposal. And, sure, now that she thought about it, some of her symptoms made sense. 

"But Fitz and I haven't even discussed it yet. Not seriously at least. I can't be pregnant when we haven't even started planning the wedding yet. I don't—"

"You can't be what?"

Jemma startled, looking all around before remembering that Fitz often worked with the window open. She looked up. People had to stop surprising her like that. He remained wide-eyed for a second but didn't wait for an answer before bolting out of the room. Barely fifteen seconds later, he was running out of the house towards the garden and kneeling next to Jemma.

"So you're-you're…" he trailed off, taking her hand in his.

"Yes…I mean I don't know…probably?" Jemma winced. She wished she'd had at least a moment to think about it alone, maybe take a pregnancy test.

"Oh no, that's for sure," Kira offered and in her state of slight panic, Jemma wasn't sure if it was helpful or not.

"I wish we'd talked about this more seriously. I mean I’ve always thought I wanted children but as in a vague, distant future kind of way and it's certainly been in the back of my mind since you moved in but I thought we had time. And I was always careful with my pill but I guess—"

Jemma was cut off by Fitz pressing his lips to hers, his hand cupping her cheek as he proceeded to make her feel even more breathless. When he pulled back, an ecstatic smile on his face, Jemma raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to say something. 

"I couldn't be happier," he just said and Jemma's heart melted at the earnest and soft expression on his face. "I mean if you really are pregnant and that's what you want as well then…"

"That's what I want." Despite the panic at how sudden it all was, she was certain of one thing at least, she wanted children with the man kneeling right in front of her. 

She let out a nervous laugh and Fitz pulled her into a tight hug, making Kira hiss as it squished her between them a bit. 

"We're going to be so happy," he whispered in her ear. 

"Aren't you even a little bit scared?" she asked and he laughed before pulling back. 

"I'm terrified but between a genius and a genius witch, I think we'll manage."

"And I'll help," Kira added. 

"You will?"

"I've been keeping it warm until now, haven't I?" 

"That's what you've been doing?" Jemma cooed, feeling tears prickle at the corner of her eyes over how adorable it was. 

Kira just blinked at her before rubbing her face against Jemma's stomach. Then both Fitz and Jemma started petting her and her purring became incredibly loud. If there was indeed a baby in her belly, he was going to meow and purr before he could talk.

"But what about my powers?" Jemma asked. "Is this really going to be like that all along?" 

"No, it'll get better," Annis replied and Fitz startled. Ghosts were the one thing he still wasn't used to. "Your body's changing and shaking things up a bit inside but now that you know, with practice, it'll be fine." 

"Well, that's good to know," Fitz said, grinning before standing up and offering Jemma his hand. "Now, let's get you back inside. If both my little witches want pumpkin soup, then I'll go to the shop and get a pumpkin." 

"But Fitz, we don't even know for sure, or if it'll be a girl or a boy, or with you as the father, if they'll even have—"

Fitz cut her off with a finger on her lips and a playful grin. "I know that and I'll love this baby whenever he comes or whatever he is but now I can't help seeing a tiny baby dressed as a witch. That's what I'll imagine growing inside of you until told otherwise and you can't stop me." 

Jemma laughed as she pulled Fitz closer to kiss him. They didn't even know for sure and Fitz was already the best father one could imagine. He was right. They were going to be very happy.


End file.
